


Executioner and Guardian

by CadaverousDingo



Category: Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Belief, Blood, Gen, Monster - Freeform, Murder, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverousDingo/pseuds/CadaverousDingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To some, he is a monster, reaping souls and fear again and again... To others, he is Justice. He is a Guardian of her desires. He is an Executioner in the flesh of the damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Executioner and Guardian

She created me... Her guardian... protector... executioner.... murderer... Or at least that's what they call me... Though I don't believe it to be murder if they deserved it. Every last one of them. They deserved the blade through their flesh, rendering it messily from their bones. They deserved every scream that escaped their lips, every whisper and prayer for help... My creator... My goddess... I do all for her and her alone... Her wish is my order and I follow it thoroughly.

To them, I might as well be a god... a monster in the closet... fear incarnate. I am the lust that burrows into your heart and festers like a sickly wound, forcing your mind to places unknown until you can't help but move your hand. Give me what I desire... Your heart... Your life... Your blood... It all belongs to me, whether you know it or not.

I have the power... The ability to take what I please as she lets me. I wander this forgotten realm... reaping souls until she has need of me. As I hear her other half beg for help, I appear, and give what is owed. I owe her my life... She made me. She made me the beast of burden, and I owe her all. She gave me this power... So I give her my life and everything in it.

I kill for her. I protect her. I do all for her. And I regret nothing of it.

I have no ability to regret... no feeling of fear... no need for sustinence... Only taking what makes me feel more alive. Life is what I need, all of it. Life is so sweet, if only I could taste it on hidden tongue and lips... yet this helmet hinders me. So I take it in other ways, stealing it from others, hearing their cries and rewarding their damned souls with death, beautiful death.

As the ashes fall, more arrive... this is a cursed land... lost in pain and misery... Locked into a nightmare of unimaginable proportions. Every soul here must face their fears, face every sin that resides deep within their hearts... And if you survive then you have earned your escape. 

Her word is my law. As blood dirtied fingers scrape across rusted walls and hold tight to a large, unforgiving blade, I give what they deserve. They still don't understand, thinking they can save themselves by hiding... believing they can free themselves from hell if they hurt her... But I won't let them harm her again... Here, she is god. She has the power to bring their delectable souls to eternal damnation... To us, she is the leader... And no amount of civilization can save you from judgement.

And yet I lumber on, destroying lives as they ruined hers. So, yes, they deserve this. Every ounce of it. And may my Goddess be forever in favor as she is now, showing life as it truly is... a nightmare... a hell... and these humans are nothing but beasts... murderers of innocence... monsters...

And I am the Executioner.

**Author's Note:**

> Pyramid Head and Silent Hill do NOT belong to me, they belong to Konami. I am merely just a disturbed fan who enjoys the work.


End file.
